Memories of a Teenager in Love
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: Kagome was a happy girl with a normal life till she met the Tashio brothers, now kagomes life is one helluva mess. (first chap is really short) sesskag inukag sanmir in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Memories of a Teenager in Love.  
  
By: GK14 Disclaimer:  
I do not own InuYasha; I am merely a devoted fan who loves to make strange, odd and romantic stories with the characters. Beware.......there MIGHT be o.o.cness!  
  
Prologue- Kagome's POV-  
  
For 14 years I lived north of Tokyo with my Mother, Grandfather, and my dear younger Brother Sota. We were your average family (who lived in at a shrine) and we had enough money to keep us going along steadily. Mother worked as a preschool teacher and Grandfather was the shrine keeper while Sota and I attended school. Never did I know that life could get so complicated till I met the Taisho boys. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Chapter One-Welcome to the Neighborhood!-  
  
"Mother!" A disgruntled Kagome yelled. "There is NO WAY in hell I'm gonna go welcome those brats to our neighborhood." The said Mother gasped angrily and grabbed the box of homemade cookies off the counter, stomping over to her teenager and stuffing the box under her arm.  
  
"You will do as your told, young lady. I do not approve of this behavior of yours, these people are going to be living by us for the rest of our lives and I want to leave a good impression on them. Don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi replied in a huff. "So, take these cookies and go give them to our neighbors, it isn't that hard. All you have to do is..."  
  
"I know what all I have to do, I ......fine. I'll go but I'm gonna be angry at you." The fourteen year old gripped the box of sweets and marched out the front door stiffly. Being careful, she stepped over the cat and walked across the lawn to the other house's lawn and warily took in her surroundings.  
  
They seemed to have cleaned the place up nicely, before the house had been a rusty red coloration and the lawn had been awfully ragged.  
  
Slowly, Kagome crept up the stairs to the front door and knocked on it once. No one answered. She knocked on it again and a loud crash was heard inside.  
  
"OI! Beat it! I'm answering the door!"  
  
"Half-breed, this is MY house. I will answer the door."  
  
The door swung open to reveal two disheveled young men. The older one had a head lock on the younger one while he tried to swing a fist at him, missing nearly all the time.  
  
"Err...Hello, my name's Kagome Higurashi I'm your next door neighbor and I wanted to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood! Please accept these cookies as a welcoming." I recited just as my mother told me. 'Big smile, Kagome, that a girl..' I repeated to myself. 'Just welcome them and turn around and leave. It's as simple as that.'  
  
"Thank you for welcoming us but we do not need. Cookies." The older one said coldly.  
  
"You know..." Twitch, twitch. "That's really rude."  
  
"Your point?" The boy replied. I growled and shoved the cookies under his arm as my mother had done to me.  
  
"Take the damned cookies, its not that hard! What? You afraid of getting fat, your majesty?" I snipped back then smirked as I heard the younger one snicker quietly to himself, only to get fwapped by the older brother.  
  
He held the cookies and was about to stuff them back in my arms when the younger one grabbed them and immediately started chowing down.  
  
"Wow! These are great! Did you make them?" He asked. I nodded happily.  
  
"Yeah, they're chocolate chip with coconut in them. Hey what's your name?" I asked, totally ignoring the elder brother.  
  
"Name's InuYasha, 15 years old, I'm goin' to that school down the street." InuYasha replied and munched on another cookie.  
  
"Really? That's great, me too. Maybe I can show you around sometime?" I asked and snatched a cookie for myself.  
  
"Yeah,"He stared at the cookie that I stole. "That'd be nice."  
  
The older brother started to twitch a bit as he watched us go deeper and deeper into conversation.  
  
"InuYasha..." He growled out. "Say goodbye to Kagome, Mom and Dad need our help in the den."  
  
"SesshoMaru, why don't you stop being such a asshole and stop being such a frickin' refrigerator." InuYasha glared at him and mocked his expression. I giggled and patted Inu on the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out sometime, ne InuYasha?" I gave him my number and walked over into my yard, glancing back at 'SesshoMaru.' Maybe I can make him a nicer person....If not, annoying people is fun to do and I will sure as hell have a great time annoying that ice cube.  
  
I walked through the front door and passed my grinning mother.  
  
"Have fun over there, dear?" She asked merrily.  
  
"Lots of fun." I winked and walked up to my room.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | A/N.) Eehheehee...I dunno when I'm gonna work on my other fanfics that I promised to do, Its like, everytime I try to make one of them I always get a new idea for another fanfic. I might as well stick to one shots...--;; lol well anywho I gotta jet and if you want another chapter you MUST leave a review or else there wont be another chapter and then you wont have anything to read and......... I love the word 'and.' | | | | | | REVIEW!!! 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
